


What Might Never Be

by DTBDSSPJPB



Series: What Might Never Be [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTBDSSPJPB/pseuds/DTBDSSPJPB
Summary: When Curly Shepard gets his fifth D of the school year he enlists the help of the school nerd, Ponyboy Curtis to help him get his grades up before it's too late.





	What Might Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is extremely short.

“Ugh, another D. Tim is going to kill me.” The young hood exclaimed as he crumpled up the test. He sighed as he threw it into the trashcan on his way out of the classroom.  
Curly was never good at school or at least he didn’t try. His older brother, Tim was sick of it and had threated to get him a tutor if he didn’t get his grades up in the next month. Curly promised that he would and so far he was failing.  
“Have you ever gotten anything other than A’s?”  
“I got a B once in fifth grade. Craziest day of my life.”  
Two voices laughing in the distant caught Curly’s attention. He turned around to see two greasers standing at an open locker. The smaller one was exchanging a notebook for what seemed to be an algebra textbook and the taller one seemed to be leaning against the next locker over staring at a paper.  
Curly focused on the greasers for a moment trying to figure out if he knew them. Once he concluded that he did, he slowly made his way over to them; trying to hear the rest of their conversation.  
The conversation died down quickly when the smaller one noticed the hood walking over to them.  
“What do you want Curly?” He asked, not bothering to turn away from his locker.  
“What, is it forbidden to say hello to friends now.” Curly joked.  
The boy scoffed as he turned towards Curly. “We’re not friends. Now, what do you want Curly?”  
“Could we talk somewhere more private?” He whispered to the boy.  
The boy nodded, “See ya later Two-Bit.” He shut his locker as he spoke and walked off to a corner. Two-Bit nodded and headed to somewhere else to wreak havoc.  
Once Curly joined the other in the corner he began to talk, “I know we don’t know each other that well, but I know you're smart and I need your help.”  
The boy laughed and shook his head, “No.”  
“Come on, Pony.”  
Pony stopped laughing and looked at Curly, “You know my name?”  
“Yeah, but what’s the big deal, you know mine.”  
“Everyone knows it. Your name and picture are in the newspaper about once a week. People in Calfornia know your name.” I don’t see your point.”  
“You’re known, I’m not,” Pony answered walking away.  
“Oh..” Curly watched him walk away for a moment before running after him and pulling him into a vacant stairwell just as the warning bell went off.  
“Curly, I can’t talk now. I’ve got to get to class.” Pony began to walk away but Curly pulled him back by his arm.  
“Listen, I’m failing and my brother is going to kill me if I don’t get my grades up soon. All I’m asking is that you help me, at least once. Please.”  
Pony sighed, “I don’t know Curly.  
“I don’t think I shou-”  
Curly quickly cut him off, “I’ll pay you.”  
“With what money.”  
”I’ll find it somewhere, just please help me.”  
Pony studied his face. He was desperate and sincere.  
“..Fine.”


End file.
